


В этом нет ничего сексуального

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: У Гермионы проблема, но Рон и Джинни оказываются не в состоянии ей помочь. Гарри достаточно безрассуден, чтобы вызваться добровольцем, но готов ли он к последствиям?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1





	В этом нет ничего сексуального

В этом нет ничего сексуального, чистая психология. 

Так говорит умница Гермиона, когда они обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию в самый первый раз.

Она настаивает на том, что испытывать вину за свои желания или перекладывать её на других нельзя, приводит цитаты из трудов маггловских психологов, доказывающие, что всё это вполне нормально. Просто такой способ снять стресс и не сойти с ума от огромной ответственности. 

С щёк Гермионы не сходит лёгкий румянец, но если не вслушиваться в слова, то начинает казаться, будто она читает очередной доклад на заседании Визенгамота, и Гарри лишь с большим трудом удаётся не задремать, но всякий сон слетает с него моментально, когда он слышит её ответ на просьбу Рона «а теперь повтори кратенько и по существу, дорогая», ведь не могла же Гермиона — Гермиона! — сказать такое! 

— Ч-ч-что? — переспрашивает Гарри, абсолютно уверенный в том, что ему почудилось. 

— Я хочу попросить Джинни меня отшлёпать, — послушно повторяет она. — Если ты не против. 

Если он не против? А он против? Чёрт его знает... А что Джинни? А она, непривычная к настолько долгим и занудным лекциям в исполнении лучшей подруги, сладко сопит в две дырочки. 

Они расталкивают Джинни и пытаются объяснить ей, чего хочет Гермиона. Гарри не может прекратить глупо улыбаться, ведь происходящее всё больше кажется ему одним большим розыгрышем. 

— Я могу попробовать, — решается Джинни: думает она об этом, как истинная гриффиндорка, не слишком долго, а в теории всё выглядит проще некуда. — Если Гарри не против. 

Гарри не понимает, какого хрена всё всегда упирается в него, но согласно кивает и — из вредности, не иначе — добавляет: 

— А посмотреть можно? 

Гермиона и Джинни неуверенно кивают и вопросительно смотрят на Рона. 

— Я дал на это согласие, но смотреть... нет. Простите, — отказывается от участия тот, и Гарри знает, о чём он думает. О поместье Малфоев. 

— Просто он не такой человек, зато очень заботливый и нежный, — торопливо частит Гермиона, немного натянуто улыбаясь и ободряюще поглаживая Рона по руке. — Это тоже нормально, даже замечательно. 

Тот грустно улыбается и уходит, а Джинни и Гермиона ещё полчаса в деталях обсуждают свои роли в предстоящем мероприятии, а когда доходит до дела... выясняется, что Джинни тоже не такой человек и не может сделать всё по-настоящему. 

— Я хочу тебе помочь, честно, — говорит она, и на её глаза наворачиваются слёзы, — но просто не могу! Заношу руку — и сразу вспоминаю тот год и мерзкие рожи Кэрроу, понимаешь? 

Они оба понимают, а Гарри ещё и с пугающей ясностью осознаёт, что в его жизни — в который уже раз — наступает этот поганый момент, когда он должен взять на себя неприятную работу. Ведь герои именно так делают, когда все остальные не могут. 

— Хочешь, я попробую? — спрашивает он робко, а сам в глубине души надеется, что Гермиона откажется, ведь Гарри помнит её крики не хуже Рона. 

— Если Джинни не будет против, — робко кивает она и прячет глаза, застывая в ожидании, но искорку надежды утаить не успевает. 

— Не против, — кивает Джинни, а затем виновато опускает голову. — Только я тоже не хочу на это смотреть. Простите. 

Она уходит, и они остаются вдвоём. Ещё полчаса Гермиона тратит на то, чтобы объяснить ему основные принципы — добровольность, информированность, безопасность, разумность, согласие — и обговорить, что они могут делать, а что запрещено. 

В этом нет ничего сексуального, больше похоже на составление ежеквартального министерского отчёта. 

Гарри делает всё правильно, или он делает всё так, как хотелось Гермионе, но в итоге она уходит довольная. Его немного беспокоит, как отреагирует Рон, но тот лишь в очередной раз грустно улыбается и говорит: 

— Лучше ты, чем кто-то другой. Тебе я доверяю. 

Они встречаются раз в неделю на специальной съёмной квартире, о которой — кроме них двоих — знают только Джинни и Рон. 

Гермиона заходит в полутёмную комнату и молча встаёт на колени на полу у дивана, а потом ложится на этот диван грудью, оттопыривая округлую задницу; голосом примерной отличницы она рассказывает обо всех проступках, совершённых за минувшую неделю. Когда Гермиона заканчивает свою речь, неизменно верно называя количество заработанных ударов, её голос в конце чуть подрагивает. Гарри медленно подходит к ней и задирает мантию, под которую она не надевает ни юбки, ни брюк. Он проводит стеком по белому хлопку трусиков, под аккомпанемент частого — в ритм ударов — и звонкого «ой» мерно отвешивает заслуженное наказание, а затем поправляет мантию и молча дожидается, пока она встанет и уйдёт. Лицо Гермионы такое же красное, как минуту назад маячившая перед его носом задница, но в глазах царит странное спокойное удовлетворение. 

Казалось бы, в этом нет ничего сексуального, но это интимнее самой разнузданной оргии. 

Гарри твердит про себя проклятые пять слов, с которых всё началось, с усердием, достойным лучшего применения, ведь они совершенно не помогают. 

Его сердце пускается вскачь каждый раз, когда она заходит в комнату. Шум крови в ушах заглушает любые звуки, он бы ни за что не услышал стоп-слово, но Гермиона всё равно никогда его не произносит. 

Руку Гарри сводит от желания отбросить стек и провести пальцами по красным следам на её заднице, забраться под тонкий хлопок и от души стиснуть, смять нежную кожу, а затем двинуться ниже, между её ног, и проверить, насколько там влажно. 

Он зажмуривает глаза — до боли, до звёздочек — и представляет, что достаточно легонько сжать белую ткань, и с неё закапает прямо на ковёр. Ему нестерпимо хочется сорвать с Гермионы чёртовы трусики, укусить её за сочную ягодицу, намотать на кулак пышные волосы и отчаянно трахать, пока она не начнёт скулить, а затем отшлёпать ещё раз, пока не запросит пощады, и снова трахать, уже до победного. 

Гарри всё труднее в такие моменты вспоминать о Роне и Джинни, двух милых и тёплых солнышках, которые им — ему — так всецело, наивно и совершенно незаслуженно доверяют. 

И это уже не помогает: когда Гермиона уходит, член стоит колом ещё полчаса. Холодный душ и отчаянная дрочка не спасают. 

Гарри знает, что так не должно быть, но пока он держит себя в руках, она продолжает раз в неделю приходить на маленькую съёмную квартиру. 

В этом нет ничего сексуального? Самая большая ложь в его жизни, а это показатель.


End file.
